


Hope Has No Tomorrows

by kiyoyas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam's POV, Adam-Centric, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Break Up, Canon Compliant, Dreamworks Has Done Them so Dirty, I Made Myself Cry, Introspection, Last Kiss, Last Time, M/M, Missing Scene, My Boys Deserved More, No Dialogue, Non-Graphic Smut, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyoyas/pseuds/kiyoyas
Summary: Adam intently looked before him, eyes stubbornly fixed on the unnervingly relaxed features of his sleeping boyfriend- who was about to leave for a stupid space mission and who was not even his boyfriend anymore.There is no such thing as easy goodbyesHot take on how Adam and Shiro's break up could have played out.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Hope Has No Tomorrows

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this fic laying around in my drive for ages (probably since season 7 finished airing) and somehow I never got to post it.
> 
> It was a bit of a challenge for me because I experimented a little bit as fas as style is concerned, but I am really satisfied with the final result! 
> 
> That is why I decided to share it anyway even if the voltron fandom is probably dying lmao. This is some impeccable timing, isn't it? 
> 
> OK not lying I also wanted to post it because my baby Adam deserves more and I feel he is kind of an underrated character ;;;
> 
> Hope y'all are going to enjoy my work!
> 
> It is not beta-read, please let me know if you see some horrendous mistakes.

Adam intently looked before him, eyes stubbornly fixed on the unnervingly relaxed features of his sleeping boyfriend- who was about to leave for a stupid space mission and who was not even his boyfriend anymore.

He had made that pretty clear when he told Shiro not to expect him to welcome him home, if he would ever make it back, he added mentally.  
His heart tightened painfully, reminding Adam how difficult living up to that promise would be.

Selfish.

That’s what he is deep down, selfish for wanting the person he most loved within his reach, deluding himself on having control over something completely beyond his command.

And oh how he knows how wrong that is.

He had been knowing since some hours ago when he strode towards him, anger leading his steps.  
 _Shiro, you stupid fucker._  
That is what he had said before carding his fingers through the other’s short hair- far from gently pulling at it- and crashing their lips together.  
Rationality completely thrown out of the window, as it had for a while, he had to concede.

Then they had reached their bedroom, uniform unforgivingly torn and ripped. Hands explored the newly exposed skin, as if it had been the first time all over again, but also giving into the comfortable addiction of established intimacy, craving it more and more and never having enough of it.

While, perhaps, Adam was simply getting to savour anything for the last time, madly hoping to be wrong.

When he sank inside Shiro's pliant body, the heat had been overwhelming and in that exact moment everything had become too real.  
Finally, he could see the whole situation with a new found lucidity. And with that a flood of emotion came as well.

He had sworn Shiro had seen it too and that was probably why he had promptly reached for the back of his neck, pulling him forward, noses brushing together before their lips joined once again.

The kiss had been sweet and so contrasting with the merciless thrusts of his hips or the way he had gripped tightly the other’s leg bending it to reach deeper.  
It was as if he wanted to convey through his body how much he cared and how painful it was and it would be.

Soft gasps and broken moans echoed in the room and he had looked away, since he did not want to acknowledge that their end was closer than ever, even though that was the utter and bitter truth.

Adam had felt incredibly bare then, as if his most secret thoughts had been crystal clear at the other’s eyes.

Shiro's hand had softly reached his cheek, a calloused finger traced along the line of his bone, while gently turning his head to recreate that eye contact he had cowardly broken.

Unbearable.

His sensibility, his usual rationality could have been shattered by those shiny, pure, sincere eyes he loved had his mind not already been blinded by soul consuming emotions.  
But then it had crashed down as Shiro told him he loved him.  
Having heard that sent him over the edge, body convulsing and hot tears unrestrainedly falling from his eyes.

And now he laid there listening to the clock ticking away apparently faster than it should have, imperiously not even leaving any time to regret

**Author's Note:**

> I still hope you had a good time reading my fic and that the feels didn't hurt too much.
> 
> kudos and comments are always welcome!❤️


End file.
